Portable consumer products, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, navigation devices and portable multi-media players, generally include vibrating motors for generating vibration feedback. For example, the vibrating motor may be used in a mobile phone for providing vibrating system feedback while receiving an incoming call, or used in a portable multi-media player for providing haptic feedback.
A typical vibrating motor includes a vibrating unit and a pair of elastic members suspending the vibrating unit. The elastic members perform an elastic deformation for providing an elastic driving force to drive the vibrating unit to vibrate along a vibration direction. However, the elastic members may deform in any direction, this may cause the vibrating unit to suffer shaking deviating from the vibration direction. Therefore, a vibration performance and a reliability of the vibrating motor is low.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a vibrating motor to overcome the aforesaid problems.